


686引起的小小意外

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 請無視經口服用後686效果會傳播的原設定，不然Leers就慘了。
Relationships: Garry Leers/Jack Bright
Kudos: 2





	686引起的小小意外

**Author's Note:**

> 請無視經口服用後686效果會傳播的原設定，不然Leers就慘了。

Leers可以非常鄭重的發誓他絕對沒有想偷窺這樣的景象，萬萬沒有。他真的只是因為在經過時偶然聽見Bright博士的聲音才靠過來的，他絕對沒有因為直盯著Bright博士那對坦露的乳房聽著對方溢出唇邊的低吟腳像是被定在地上般徹底呆住一步也移動不了……好吧，像根木樁似的立著不動那真的是他不對了。

「呀，你來的正好，可以幫我一下嗎？」能清晰感受到熱度的那道熾烈目光讓人事主管想忽視都困難，Bright抬起臉來對來者勾出一個略顯疲憊的微笑。他的面色微紅，語調夾雜著喘息令話說的有些不穩，襯衫大大敞開，赤裸胸膛上男性不應會出現的碩大乳房刺入視野。這副姿態使無意間見到這副景象的Leers險些因氣血上湧而兩眼一閉直接往後倒下去。

手上那是……哺集乳器吧，眨了眨眼皮讓眼睛重新聚焦後終於將其他物件看的更清楚了些，但這個發覺對於釐清狀況並沒有多少幫助，一個接一個衝擊的畫面串聯，Leers只覺得腦海裡宇宙經歷了創世般的爆炸。Bright博士在其他站點工作的期間到底發生了些什麼啊啊啊！

「是拿686實驗的結果啦，每天都要把積蓄的奶處理掉一兩回真的有點麻煩，或許差不多該趕緊換一副身體了。」望著思考當機的Leers——似乎能見到白煙從對方腦袋周圍徐徐上升，人事主管主動開口回答道。他撥開被汗浸濕而貼在臉上的前髮，686的異常效應不僅令他每天都分泌不少乳汁而且不處理不行，還會使致使乳頭敏感度增加，間接造成每回擠乳都讓Bright難受的不得了而愈發煩躁。輕輕搓揉的話只會挑起麻癢的快感，對於把積蓄胸口脹痛的感受緩解一點效果也沒有，但若是太過粗暴的擠壓則會令乳首刺痛不已。因對於每一絲刺激都過於敏銳，這陣子每當他不得不處理這事時他都因實在難以拿捏力道而始終不痛快，然後哺集乳器雖然對榨取積蓄於胸口內的那些液體十分有效率，但他覺得使用起來的體驗一點兒也不舒服，那種機械性強迫將乳汁吸出來的感覺無論是心理上還是生理上都令他五味雜陳。嘖，我又不是乳牛。Bright此刻正為此而頭疼著呢。

「啊……是686的影響啊……」雖然對於前因後果是瞭然了些，卻仍有一堆未解之謎。諸如對方沒事幹嘛服用效果那麼麻煩的液體，還有處理呃……這副身體的生理需求時為什麼不去設施裡的哺集乳室或他自己的人事主管辦公室，而是在一間空的實驗室並且出入口甚至沒有關緊。一系列疑問源源不絕在腦海如同跑馬燈似的刷過，但轉念一想，Bright博士本來就經常做出所有人都意想不到的舉動，這麼一來又好像一切都能輕易接受了。

「真的很抱歉打擾了……」腦袋終於恢復運轉後Leers急忙說著便退了好幾步，試圖儘快逃離這個令他呼吸愈來愈困難的空間。

「欸，別跑掉啊，有空的話幫我個忙嘛。」Bright招了招手示意對方先不要離開。即使那與命令相去甚遠，只是個一點約束力也沒有的小小請求，Leers依舊在霎時間停下了要推門離開的動作，帶上門板後像被磁鐵吸住似的緩緩往對方接近。

「這東西不好用，可以的話我還是希望能以人力處理這個。」Bright抱怨著把手裡的道具往旁邊一扔，塑膠的製品落在地上只留了一聲輕響，人事主管抬頭張開雙臂對Leers莞爾一笑。

「是指……揉、揉上去嗎……？」那如同在邀請他給予一個擁抱似的動作讓Leers脹紅了臉。這麼形容並不太恰當，畢竟他從見到這副模樣的Bright開始就已經滿臉通紅了，但此刻他能清晰感覺到滾燙的血流再一次奔過面部每一條毛細血管，熱辣辣的溫度正透過面部發散。

「雖然那樣也確實沒錯，但我更希望你能直·接·用·嘴哦？」後半句話Bright一個字一個字放慢語速並且咬字咬的特別重，那張笑臉擴的更大了些，他對著已經徹底傻住的男人調皮的一眨眼。調戲這名同事總是如此有趣，他真的永遠不會玩膩啊。

是夢吧，他一定是終於申請到SCP-1230後做了這樣的夢吧。但這可比他想像過的任何情景都還要刺激太多了，真不愧是1230啊。

Leers保持著發愣的狀態順從地靠過去，被Bright給擁入懷中。巨大綿軟的雙峰貼上了他的身體使的Leers險些發出怪叫。見對方如此被動，Bright主動提起同事的一隻手貼上自己的胸口，覆蓋於Leers手背的掌緩緩挪動，帶領著同事以五指感受那陷入柔軟乳房的觸感。

瑟縮的男人滿臉通紅的好似要滴出血，他只敢抬眼望向Bright盈滿笑意的面龐短短一瞬，因害怕四目相交而很快又垂下頭。完全不知道自己該怎麼辦才好，Leers只得躊躇地按照Bright剛才的指示試圖幫助對方擠出乳腺中的體液。兩指在乳暈附近輕輕施力便能見到白色的液體從乳首被擠出——那真的是相當令人血脈賁張的畫面，黏滑的汁水在揉搓下不斷流淌，Bright雙手摟抱著Leers的肩頸加重了自己的呼吸。

不夠，還遠遠不夠。Bright想著，他抽出一隻手，拇指貼上同僚的唇輕輕摩挲，帶著渴望低垂的眼簾示意的再明顯不過。Leers凝視著對方，嚥了口唾沫後微彎下身，脣舌顫抖地貼上面前挺翹的胸脯，略帶猶豫的舌拂過乳尖便聽見上方傳來令人耳根酥麻的鼻音，他含住那挺起的乳首略微擠壓，一小股與體溫同調的汁液便從中泊泊流出。

「嗯、再用力一點吸也可以哦。」Bright蠱惑的語句對胸前的同事這麼道。帶著淡淡甜味的液體在味蕾上擴散開，Leers稍微加重了舔弄與吮吸的力道，聽見上方回饋了一聲驚喘。「唔、對，就是這樣……好棒……」

男人發熱的臉真的幾乎要肉眼可見地冒出蒸氣了，他沒有察覺自己在無意識下雙手環上了Bright的腰拉近了彼此間的距離。人事主管的手掌滑過來貼上他頰側，Leers動作僵硬地從Bright傲人的雙乳間抬起臉。

「嗯——Garry，另外一邊也想要……」糖蜜似的嗓音低低喊著他的名字請求，Bright一面喘息一面摟著對方，並將柔軟的胸脯主動貼的更近。名字被對方如此甜蜜的呼喚，Leers的腦袋暈呼呼地完全無法運作，打成結的思考飄忽的簡直像是嗑了迷幻藥，此刻他只知道遵循指令執行動作，來自Bright博士的話語就是一切。

倘若Bright博士之於他是毒品般的存在，他願意永不清醒。

多虧Leers的協助，Bright終於感覺胸口的脹痛得到緩解，不過來自男人輕柔的吸吮與撫弄早已讓他燃起熊熊慾火。但在處理自身的難耐欲望之前，有件Bright很想藉機嘗試看看的事情。

「Leers啊，機會難得，讓我試一下用胸幫你吧。」Bright偏著頭，輕輕一推對方的胸口使同僚靠坐在背後的實驗桌上，他低下身把男人早已挺立的生殖器從褲間解放，前者還慌張的來不及有任何舉動，Bright已經靠上前用自己的雙乳將之包圍。

性器的主人似乎完全失去了語言能力，Bright聽見對方斷續吐出幾個急促的音節卻無法構成有意義的語句。人事主管模仿著曾閱覽過的影片，雙手由兩側向中間推擠好讓夾在乳房間的滾燙硬物能被更好的包裹。乳溝間的觸感並不明顯，他不確定自己這麼做究竟能達到多少效果，為了能更有效的刺激，Bright想了會兒便低下腦袋，舔吻從胸脯間略微露出頭部的生殖器上端。

薄唇不時貼上他的性器，肉柱被那對富彈性的豐胸包夾著，視覺上的刺激遠大於實際帶來的快感。Leers覺得僅需再多看兩眼自己都會忍不住射出來，可他的目光無法從Bright身上遠離哪怕是半寸。他嗚咽著任由對方肆虐，看上去隨時都要哭出來了。

感覺真的有那麼舒服嗎？或許在更換身體前他也該來自己體驗一下。Bright觀察著男人的神色想道。一邊用胸部夾還一邊低頭舔弄使脖子酸疼不已，這種做法還真是有夠麻煩……Bright皺著眉一會兒便放棄了乳交，轉而直接退開一小段距離，徑直將Leers的性器納入口中。

霎時間的溫熱感觸令Leers這次真的叫出聲了，豔紅的舌技巧地劃過每個敏感處，恰到好處的揉搓還有那副被自己的下體撐出形狀的臉頰……不只是精關要把持不住了，Leers甚至需要擔心自己會不會不小心毫無形象的滴下鼻血。

「Bright博士……我已經快要……」僅僅是簡單的換氣都變的如此艱難，Leers費力從口中擠出微弱的語句。Bright上吊著眼睛注視男人縮著身子快落下淚的模樣，人事主管做了個猝不及防的深喉後，在Leers的哭喘下那溫暖含著他的口腔終於從生殖器撤離，舌尖在徹底離去前還輕舔過他的性器頭部，使Leers不由地渾身發顫。

呼吸都還未平復，他看見Bright調整了下位置，扯掉礙事的褲子直接跨坐於自己腿上，接著扶穩後便將那根硬挺往屁股裡塞。乾澀的內壁要直接將異物吞入相當艱難，神經叢豐富的敏感內壁被重重摩擦，快感與痛覺並存讓他快要克制不住地高喊出聲。前準備並不充分……甚至可說是毫無準備吧，但是燃起性慾後空虛的通道因渴望發疼，他自己也早已硬的不行，Bright根本顧不上那麼多，只想要欲望能趕緊被填滿。

強硬接納的體積緩解了身體深處源源不絕的麻癢感，然而未經妥當潤滑的通道緊咬著對方的堅挺，Bright微微抬起臀，一鼓撕扯般的刺激衝上來使他倒抽了一口氣。

「唔……！先不要動……」Bright手搭在Leers肩膀上眼眶泛淚，後者僵著身子拼命搖頭，簡直像要把腦袋都給甩下來似的。別說是移動胯部寸毫了，實際上他驚嚇的根本連一根手指也無法動彈。

「哈哈……真是可惜哪……如果我用的是女人的身體會更好吧？」Bright在又一次試圖挪動身體後因內壁的扯動而齜牙咧嘴，他喘口氣後吐了吐舌頭道，在性事中使用女性的軀體就不會如此麻煩了，挑起情慾後那些自體分泌的潤滑會讓一切都好辦很多哪。

「不，」Leers抬起頭，即使雙頰依然殘留著未褪去的紅，他的神色仍無比認真，方型鏡框背後那雙閃耀凝望著對方的瞳只映照出Bright的身影。「只要是Bright博士都很好。」

Bright愣了一瞬後瞇眼笑了起來。他一直想不透怎麼會有人喜歡上如此癲狂的、藐視生命的、甚至連自己身體都沒有的瘋子。縱使這蠢的不得了，但Bright必須承認，他並不討厭認真的傢伙。

對方難受的模樣當然全都看在眼底，Leers主動地抬手撫摸上Bright的胸脯，以方才記住的手感針對人事主管敏感處給予刺激，即使只有一點點也好，若是能令Bright轉移些不舒服的感受他什麼都樂意做。從乳尖傳來的舒適感令Bright不住呻吟起來，他挺起胸口試圖獲得更多觸碰，身體無意識地在快感下反覆將嵌在內的堅挺夾緊又放鬆，渴求終是遠大於不適感，Bright喘息著擺動腰肢吞吐深埋體內的性器，每一下摩擦都近乎逼的他按捺不住而釋放，可是他不想那麼早結束。

Leers入迷的緊擁著他的身軀，確認Bright不再難受後小幅度地挺動下身，他以氣音般極小的音量反覆呢喃著「Bright博士」。連直呼姓名都還在猶豫啊，是不敢與他對視嗎？Leers的眼神飄忽不定，很少一直專注在他的臉龐。Bright輕笑一聲，捧上Leers的臉固定後低下頭與對方交換了一個吻。

唇上突如其來的觸碰令Leers徹底傻住，這是個親吻，對象是自己最喜歡的人。即使身體交合應當更加令人興奮，對於思考較為守舊的他來說接吻仍擁有截然不同的意義。Leers完全忘記該怎麼由腦部下達訊號移動身軀了，窒礙的呼吸使氧氣不足的胸腔隱隱發疼，於循環系統內奔流爆衝的血液讓他清楚感受到自己脈搏鼓動的有多麼迅速——若是他的心臟就這麼因跳動過激而壞掉的話，以基金會的醫療技術不知道救不救的回來。Bright靈活柔軟的舌頭舔上他的唇瓣，接著試探般探入他的口，壓下幾乎想逃的衝動，Leers畏縮的將嘴張的更大了些，接著他以自己的舌貼上了Bright的，模仿著對方的舉動並帶著一絲不安與之交纏。

像是要鼓勵對方似的，Bright略微加重親吻的力道。耳邊充斥著黏膜相貼的濕黏聲響，熾熱的汗水與體溫交織，全身被交合所賜予的快意完全填充。無論是上方還是身下，彼此都緊密貼合的毫無縫隙。

一切都過於舒適夢幻，腦子近乎要為此而融化。與最喜愛的Bright博士，幾乎堪稱甜蜜的性愛……Leers注視著對方並緩緩收緊雙手，試圖把懷中的溫度徹底刻印於這副身軀。

這麼美好的夢境請讓他清醒的再遲一些吧。

物理上來說被榨取的人應該是Bright才對，但單從結果看起來Leers反而更像是被榨乾的一方。此刻Leers對於外界的刺激反應速度變的極緩，僅是簡單整理自身衣物都顯的十分笨拙、呈現徹底的心不在焉，好似在夢遊一般。Bright壞心眼的起了個好點子，他把才剛穿上的襯衫又解開了幾粒鈕扣。

「Leers，」被叫喚的男人木訥地轉過來，Bright正雙手撐著實驗桌桌面微微俯身，雙峰間擠出了清晰的線條，他露出一副略顯困擾的笑容。「明天也過來幫我好嗎？」

他看著Leers的臉飛速刷紅，對方一邊喊著「抱歉我還有事先走了」一邊飛奔而逃，嗓音都快呈現都卜勒效應了。呀，真可愛哪。果然是個很棒的玩伴。


End file.
